I am an outcast, I am a master, that is who I am
by Fanboyash
Summary: The village of the Leaf is in a time of peace, but soon the lives of the young ninja of the Leaf will change when a visiter reveals the the truth about one young ninja in general. This fic is rated M for Language and sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I am an Outcast, I am a Curse, I am a Master, I am a Leader, That is Who I am.

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does and I do not own the characters of Naruto.

A year has past since Orochimaru andthe Akatsuki were all killed and the Hidden Leaf Village was experiencing a time of peace. Many of the younger Jonin were presiding over the Chunin exams and the older Jonin were meeting with the Hokage for the important matter of deciding on who will be the next Hokage.

"I nominate Lee!"

Shouts Guy from across the room.

Tsunade just looks at him as if to say "well duh" and says

"I know you want Lee to be Hokage, we all knew you wanted that before you walked through the door, but don't you think Neji would also make a good Hokage?"

"Yes he would, but we are talking about Lee here."

"Sit down Guy."

"Yes Lady Hokage."

"So Might Guy nominates Rock Lee and Hyūga Neji to be Hokage. Are there any others who have had students they see great power and leadership in?"

Kurenai speaks up "Aburame Shino has earned my nomination and if Asuma were still alive he would have nominated Shikamaru."

"Thank you Kurenai, both of them will be considered and your nominations are appreciated"

"I would have liked to have nominated Hinata, but she has been in a depression for a long time."

"There's been a bit of that going around"

Tsunade turns her head to face Kakashi.

"Oh yes we were wondering when you would speak about the nominations for your students, they are the most impressive of all the other nominations."

"Uchiha Sasuke will not be nominated even though he has proved that we can trust him again."

"Why is that?"

"Killing his brother has not given him the peace he thought he would receive. Sasuke has finally realized what his thrust for Itachi's blood has turned him into and he can't seem to be happy right now. "

"I see, and what about Naruto and Sakura?"

"They of course get my full nomination Naruto has shown his power and wisdom by eliminating the Akatsuki leader and Sakura was the one who finally killed Orochimaru, but you all know which one we are all thinking of making Hokage."

It is then that Jiraiya puts in his two cents.

"Yes I think that Naruto has shown us all that he is more then good enough to be Hokage, but is he really ready for it?"

Kakashi thinks for a moment and then says

"I don't know, maybe with more time he will be ready."

Tsunade also in deep thought finally takes what Kakashi said into consideration.

"Lucky for us the purpose of this meeting is only to choose a young ninja to succeed me in a few years. Having said that we should pursue this matter in another year or so…. Kakashi what's wrong?"

"There is someone watching us."

Kakashi throws a shuriken at the wall and a figure emerges and quickly grabs Kakashi and Jiraiya around the neck. The mysterious ninja then laughs.

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend who has come a long way?"

Kakashi and Jiraiya look at each other with blank looks on their faces and Kakashi finally sounding very surprised says.

"Kenji?"

They both turn around to see a handsome man with black hair in a pony tail in strange armor and they start laughing and jumping up and down in excitement with everyone else in shock.

"Kakashi!! You've grown up kiddo! Little man last time I saw you you only came up to my waist!"

He hugs Kakashi's neck and misses up his hair as if he were still just a kid.

"And Jiraiya, you still a horny bastard?"

Kakashi cuts Jiraiya off before he can answer.

"Kenji I can't believe that you're even in front of me right now, I thought you would never come back."

The rest of the people in the room are blown away because Kakashi was acting like a completely different person. He was acting more innocent and childlike.

"Did you guys really think I was never going to come see the two of you again just because Arashi's dead. I always panned to come visit the two of you I've just been busy and who is this?"

His eye's then turned to gaze upon Tsunade and he moved toward her with a look in his eyes that she knew all to well.

"You know I live among the clouds and yet I have never seen an angel until today, what is your name?"

"My name is Tsunade."

"Really? So she is the one who shares the same name as my little sister. Remember Jiraiya."

"I almost forgot about that cute little sister of yours."

Kenji turned back to Tsunade.

"You know, my family would love to meet you if you would like to come to my home with me."

Jiraiya, thinking that this was just like old times finally decided to give Kenji a little information about Tsunade.

"Kenji you do know she is a 54 year old woman?"

Kenji turned to Jiraiya.

"I know that, but she has a good soul and a better everything else."

He turned back to Tsunade.

"I know my words are not enough to win your heart, I have seen into your soul and know that you have lost many people dear to your heart, but if you allow me I will make your pain easier to bear."

He then gives her a kiss. Normally she would beat the crap out of anyone who tried this, but this kiss was like heaven and Tsunade blushed with enjoyment. It was so good that she could not help but take it in. All the other ninja noticed this and Kurenai asked Jiraiya.

"What did he just do?"

"He uses Chakra to magnify touch and pleasure in the brain and before any of you ask me how he did it let me tell you that I have already asked him two million times and he won't even give me a hint!"

Anko who like all the other female ninjas was now blushing asks.

"Kakashi are you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Yes, this is Sukai Kenji, he was Yondaime Hokage's very best friend. The two of them were like brothers. He is also one of the Demon Bane Guardians."

"You have to be joking Kakashi the Demon Bane Guardians are a myth, aren't they?"

"I'm not joking Kurenai, Kenji's father is Lord Saionin the Grand Master of the Village of Heaven which is a floating village in the sky. The minerals that the village is made up of give them the power to mold time and space which they use for training. They become so powerful that they can battle demons that we would have trouble with everyday to keep us and other villages safe. If you don't believe me look at his armor."

Guy takes a look at Kenji for a moment.

"He's right that is the Heaven Village's symbol."

Kurenai then asks.

"If you guys kill demons why were you not here to save us when the fox attacked us?"

Kenji face then turns to that of sadness and regret.

"I want to say I'm sorry for that. We all felt terrible and it was our fault that it attacked. You see the Demon Lords masked the fox's aura so we had no idea it was even in the village. As for why it attacked I'm sure Arashi told you that it was there to kill my little sister."

"What!"

Shouts Kakashi.

"Your sister was here that night?"

"Yes, I guess there was no time for Arashi to explain her being here and in her condition there was no why for her to fight the fox which is why she died, and that's why I'm here."

"So you're here to apologize and take your sister's remains back to her home land?"

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kenji says with a laugh.

"I'm here to see Naruto!"

"What!!!!!!!"

Shouts everyone all at once.

"You all look surprised, when we sent scouts to see what had happened he came back and told us that my sister Tsunade and Arashi had been killed and their son Naruto was safe and you guys were looking after him. That's why I'm here, you see pops is sick and he thinks he only has a few years left and he wants me to bring Naruto back to meet his family and train him to be the next Grand Master."

By this point everyone in the room is shocked and horribly disturbed by this news.

All Kakashi can say is.

"So Naruto is going to be the new Grand Master of the village of Heaven!? But you are Lord Saionin's only son shouldn't you be Grand Master?"

"No way everyone loved Tsunade and pops choose her and her alone to be Grand Master and if she dies before she can become Grand Master then her child is to take her place. We don't argue with pop's wishes, besides you all look surprised by this news didn't you know that Naruto was Arashi's kid?"

"We had no idea the 4th was even married let alone that he had a son and he didn't tell us before he died."

"Well, his marriage had to be kept a secret until pops could pay off the man she was arranged to marry. You see Arashi and Tsunade fell in love during that time I brought her along to see you guys and there was no way that pops could say no to their relationship when we found out that Arashi was her soul mate so we asked them to keep their marriage under lock and key, then she became with child and we thought it would be better for her to give birth in her husband's homeland so he took her with him when he came back to this village. Naruto must look more like his mother if you couldn't see any similarities between him and Arashi. One of the reasons why we never tried to see Naruto until now was that we just thought that it would send more demons after him and we thought it would be better to leave him with a village full of people to love him."

It was at that moment that everyone was starting to look ashamed and fearful.

"So Naruto has been living life just like any other child then?"

Kakashi goes to answer him but Kenji starts talking again.

"You know what? I'm just going to let Naruto tell me all about his childhood when I see him. Come on guys I know the Chūnin exams are going on but I'm sure we can interrupt them for this, let's go."

Kenji ran out the room leaving the rest of the ninja with looks of impending doom on their faces.

Kurenai finally speaks.

"Kakashi? Are we screwed?"

"No Kurenai we are not screwed, we are so far beyond screwed that the light from screwed will take a billion years just to reach us."

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Chuunin exams were in the beginning of the Preliminary Exam when Kenji entered the room. Tsunade followed behind him and then asked for the exams to stop for a moment. The room was now filled with ninja talking back and forth about what the hell was going on. Standing at the far end of the room was Gaara and the young sand ninja that were there to take the Chuunin exams. Gaara's gaze immediately moved to Kenji, his eyes filled with an excitement he had not known since he was a child. He then turned to see Naruto, Sasuke and Neji run up to him.

Naruto reached Gaara first.

"Gaara why did Granny Tsunade stop the Chuunin exams and who the hell is that guy next to her?

Gaara turns his gaze away from Kenji and looks at Naruto.

"Naruto please be quiet and show some respect, that man over there is one of the Demon Bane Guardians."

Naruto looked at Gaara confused.

"What's a Demon Bane Guardian?"

Neji, baffled at how little Naruto knows fills him in.

"They are the most powerful and respected ninjas on earth, they protect us from demon attacks. My uncle has been trying to marry Hanabi off to anyone of Grand Master Saionin's grandsons. He would sell his soul to have the main branch of the Hyuuga clan be a part of the Sukai family."

The biggest smile was now on Gaara's face.

"I myself would sell my soul and give up all that I own to be a Demon Bane Guardian. The Guardians have protected my village many times when I was a child and I have seen their strength first hand. They were the only people I could trust and they treated me with kindness. To be one of them was the only dream I ever had when I was a child, but I never saw them again after I turned six."

Sasuke then remembered something from his past.

"The Uchiha clan has also heard of the power of the guardians that live in the village of Heaven. I remember once that my parents tried to marry Itachi off to Lord Saionin's granddaughter."

Neji looked closer at Kenji's armor.

"The makings on his armor show that he is part of the Grand Master's family."

Gaara turns to Naruto with one of the evilest looks he can give.

"Naruto if you show him any disrespect at all I will kill you!"

"Ok fine just clam down if he's as powerful as you say he is I wouldn't want to make him mad anyway."

Tension filled the room as Kenji stepped in the middle of the arena.

Kenji then shouted to everyone in the room.

"Which one of you is Uzumaki Naruto!"

Everyone in the room sidesteps away from Naruto leaving him open in the room.

Naruto looked around to see that everyone had left him open and said.

"Aaaa….I am?"

Kenji walked right up to Naruto with a serious look on his face, looked him up and down, and started laughing his ass off. He grabed Naruto around the neck and missed up his hair, he then looked at Kakashi and the rest of the Jounin and said happily.

"You guys are all a bunch of idiots; he looks exactly like his daddy!"

He turned back to Naruto who was now in his arms.

"You are the most handsome young man I've ever seen, my sisters' are going to love you to death!"

Everyone in the room was floored by this, Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke's jaws were on the floor.

"Wait you knew my father?"

"Yes, he was my best friend."

"Who was he?"

"Well….you see that mountain over there, the one with the heads on it? His head is the 4th one."

Everyone in the room was now under a lot of shock, some were even wondering if this was just a dream or a serious nightmare.

"Did you know my mother to?"

"Yes I loved your mother a great deal."

"Who are you?"

"I'm your uncle Kenji!"

"You're my uncle!?"

"That's right kiddo your mother was my little sister and the beloved daughter of the Grand Master of the village of Heaven, that's why I'm here. Your grandfather is sick and since your mother is not here to be the next Grand Master you have to take her place. I see in your soul that you have your mother and father's strength and leadership skills. Your grandfather knows that you have the will to pass the training needed to be Grand Master. Just wait until you meet the rest of the family, you have aunts and cousins that all love you very much and have all been wanting to meet you for years."

Gaara and Neji both walked up to Kenji and Naruto.

"So what you are saying is that Naruto is the son of Lord Saionin's favorite daughter and the 4th Hokage and is going to undergo the training to become the next Grand Master of the village of Heaven?"

"Yes."

Gaara bowed to Naruto.

"Forgive me my lord, I had no idea who you really were, forgive me for everything I've ever said or done to you that was disrespectful."

Neji also bowed to Naruto.

"You must forgive me as well. I was blind to not see what your true destiny was."

Naruto felt really weird.

"Ok guys that's enough, seriously you guys are really starting to freak me out."

Ino and a whole load of girl ninja started running toward Naruto.

"Naruto have we ever told you that you are way cuter then Sasuke."

"Umm no Ino you've never said that…..Uncle help me!!!!!!! They're crushing me!"

Kenji finally comes to Naruto's rescue.

"Alright ladies I need to take Naruto back to his place to pack his things, so until we leave the village the Chuunin exams are canceled. Please move aside and let us pass."

Kenji and Naruto made their way out of the room. Everyone in the room was now discussing the huge bombshell that Kenji had just dropped. Everyone that is accept Sasuke who was now banging his head on the wall.

Sakura ran up to Sasuke.

"Wow Sasuke can you believe that Naruto is the 4th's son and that he's going to be a Grand Master?"

Sasuke very depressed finally shouted.

"Yes I believe it! Naruto's had good luck jammed up his ass ever since he killed the Akatsuki leader! Gaara! You know so much about the village of Heaven is it possible that they've just made a mistake?"

"No, the people of Heaven village can see into the soul and know exactly who is worthy of the power and knowledge that they possess. If Naruto did not have the spirit of a great leader they would not have chosen him to be the next Grand Master."

Sakura decides to make Sasuke feel better.

"Don't feel bad Sasuke your still a great ninja in my eyes, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Yes there is something you can do for me…………..marry me!!!!!!!!"

"What!????"

"Yes Sakura that's right marry me, I don't care anymore you win!!!! I vow to love you until the end of time it's self!!! You were the only one who really cared about me other then Naruto when I was under the influence of Orochimaru. You never knew this but your love always made me feel better and now I need that love more then ever…..please Sakura!"

Sakura with tears in her eyes shouted.

"I love you to! I will be your wife!"

She then turned to Ino.

"In your face!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I win!!!!

Sasuke felt very uncomfortable.

"Maybe this was a bad idea."

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto.

Naruto was in deep thought as he packed his bags for the trip that was going to change his life forever. His whole world had just been completely turned upside down in only a few minutes. He had never been treated with such kindness before, let alone treated like family. He never stopped to think about who his parents were or even if he still had family that were still alive. He didn't think it was important to focus on the past. He was used to being the orphan demon child with no family that had to earn respect and fight to have friends. Now all in one hour he transformed from orphan demon child to the son of the Hokage with an uncle, three aunts, three cousins, and a grandfather who loved him very much. Naruto had to fight for everything he ever had and now all the power and respect he could ever want was just being handed to him. It was too much for him and he found himself in tears. Kenji noticed this when he turned around to put some socks into Naruto's travel bag. He put the socks down, walked over to Naruto, and held him.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I should have known that this would be a lot for you to handle all at once. Come on, let's just take a break for a while, you still haven't told me about your life."

They walked on to a balcony overlooking a crowd of ninja that were there to take the Chuunin exams. Thankfully, many of them did not notice Naruto or Kenji, so for the time being the two of them could talk in peace.

"Naruto I'm a bit confused, I thought that the village was taking care of you, but I sense in your soul that your childhood was filled with pain."

"I grew up alone because the village hated me for having the fox demon inside me, but it didn't bother me this much until now."

"That's because now you know that if your mother and father were still alive they never would have disrespected you like that."

"I never cared about my parents being dead until now, so why does it hurt so much?"

"You never knew who they were, but now you know and by knowing who they were you can now properly grieve for them. I've grieved for them many times, your father was my very best friend and your mother was well loved by everyone. Before they died I know that you were the most important thing in the world to them. Arashi was so happy about becoming a daddy and Tsunade always wanted a son ever since she was a child."

Naruto immediately stopped crying and looked very shocked.

"Granny Tsunade is my mother!?"

Kenji taken aback by this tries to explain.

"No, the Lady Hokage and your mother just have the same name."

"That's really weird."

"Speaking of the Lady Hokage you wouldn't happen to know how I can convince her to go to bed with me would you?"

Naruto's face turned puke green.

"You want to date Granny Tsunade? Uncle Kenji you can do better."

"She's a beautiful woman Naruto and it's not like I'm going to marry her. I'm saving that for no one else but my soul mate if I can find her."

"Soul mate?"

"Yes Naruto, everyone has that one person that will make them the happiest. You know there was only one time I ever witnessed two soul mates together and that was your mom and dad. That's one of the reasons you were chosen to be Grand Master. You were born from a marriage of two people that truly loved each other.

Naruto almost fell back into tears.

"And I'll never know them."

Kenji smiled a bit and put his arms around Naruto again.

"You have me, your family in the village of Heaven, and the people of this village with many memories of your parents for you to hold on to."

It was then that Naruto remembered that he just told one of the most powerful ninja in the world that the village of the leaf treated his nephew wrongly.

"Uncle Kenji please don't be mad at Konoha for the way they treated me, I love them all and one day I hope to be Hokage."

Kenji smiled at what a good heart Naruto had.

"You are so much like your father it's scary. Don't worry I may be a little disappointed in the way they treated my favorite nephew, but I can't stay mad at this village ether. That reminds me I spoke with Lady Tsunade earlier and since you're going to be so powerful and wise when we're done with you, she said that if you still want to be Hokage the job is yours.

Naruto's eyes grow wide with excitement and than he remembered something.

"But what about being Grand Master?"

"If you want to stay in the village of Heaven and rule you have that right at anytime, but we really only need you to take on the duties of the Grand Master in times of war or if we need you to resolve disputes that are too big for the senators. Other than that the village pretty much runs itself."

Naruto went back to being excited.

"So I can stay here and be Hokage after the training?"

"Yes."

Naruto almost exploded.

"That's great! I was worried I couldn't be Hokage I feel so much better now."

Kenji smiled at Naruto and then looked out over the balcony to see a lot of beautiful young female ninja and smiled even wider.

"Listen Naruto I feel kind of bad for all the birthdays I missed so how about I use my powers to find you a woman that will make you really happy."

Naruto a little confused asked.

"You can do that?"

"Of course I can, you know your grandfather wants to see you married before he dies. Now tell me if there is anyone you like and we will start with her."

Naruto immediately turned to see Sakura.

"Well I really like Sakura over there."

Kenji used his powers to look into her soul and came face to face with her inner self.

"Her!? Wow she has an inner self like I've never seen!! I think I just shit myself!

Kenji took a minute to collect himself.

"I'm sorry Naruto she is already in love with someone named Sasuke and you could win her heart but she and Sasuke make a much happier couple."

"Damn, Sasuke always gets the cute girls."

Kenji used his powers again from one girl to another.

"Who's that blond over there?"

"You mean Ino? Yea she's cute, but kind of mean."

"She's cute and she is thinking about being with you, but it's not real love. Holy shit this girl is vain. She only cares about looks and popularity and it's keeping her from being with the one she really loves."

"Who does she really love?"

"She really loves some guy named Choji."

Naruto started laughing his ass off.

"Choji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA. She loves Choji! That's the funniest thing I ever heard!"

"Why?"

"That's him over there."

"Wow I see what you mean, but still, if he makes her happy it shouldn't matter what he looks like. I don't care what my soul mate looks like because I know she will make me the happiest I'll ever be. That doesn't mean that I can't have sex with as many beautiful woman as I can before I find her. You know I wish I could find you your soul mate today but she could be anywhere, she could be in another village or another country or she could be right in front of you hiding behind a pillar sneaking subtle glances at you while you're not looking."

"What?"

"Naruto without turning your head please tell me who that young girl over there with the long black hair and pale face is?"

"You mean Hinata? She's my soul mate!?"

Kenji looked at Naruto like he was out of his mind.

"She's a real cutie Naruto."

"But I never thought about Hinata that way and I never thought she liked me."

Kenji could not believe that Naruto could not see that Hinata really loved him, because Kenji could see it from space.

"Naruto that's because she is too shy to tell you that she has been in love with you since you were children. Listen to me Naruto this is really important. She is losing all her strength and happiness because of your feelings for Sakura. She does not want to get between you two, but I know Sakura will never make you nearly as happy as she will. You are her strength Naruto and together you two will be more powerful then the lord of demons himself! Now get your ass down there, give her this ring, and ask her to be your wife! And don't let her run away from you because at this point she is too timid to be in your presence, your going to have to reassure her that you care for her. Now get down there or I'm going to toss your little ass down!!!"

Naruto's face turned three shades of purple.

"I can't just go up to Hinata and ask her to marry me we haven't even gone out on a date yet."

"Sure you can."

He picked up Naruto and threw him off the balcony so that he landed in front of Hinata.

"You can do it Naruto make me proud!"

Hinata was startled by Naruto's crash landing in front of her. She tried to run but Naruto grabbed her by the arm and backed her up against a wall. Naruto could feel her trembling and at that moment he could also feel her unending love for him and he knew his uncle was not lying. As he held her close he whispered.

"You don't have to run from me anymore Hinata, I know now about the love for me that you have been harboring inside you all these years. I only wish I'd have known sooner. I've been a fool and I pray that one day I can show you the same love you've shown me all these years. I want to be with you……….(He kissed her softly and he felt another rush of Hinata's feelings for him which give him the power to say the next two words)….marry me."

Kenji finally made it down to where Naruto and Hinata were with Naruto's bags packed.

"So Naruto, how did she take it when you asked her?"

"I asked her to marry me, she put on the ring, said yes, and passed out."

"Great! Now pick her ass up and let's go. We have a few places to go before we leave.

Naruto picked up Hinata.

"Where do we have to go?"

"Well, we have to go speak with her father about his blessing and get her things because she is coming with us. It took me a while but her soul finally gave me the names of her family. I'll be damned, Hyuuga Hiashi is finally going to get his wish. I didn't even know he had another daughter."

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hyuuga Hiashi and Kenji were setting together in the most beautiful room in the main branch of the Hyuuga family's house. On a table the finest food and wine Hiashi could offer was laid out before Kenji. Sukai Kenji was an honored guest in the Hyuuga house and Hiashi was most surprised to see him in his home.

After a few minutes of silence Hiashi finally said something.

"Lord Kenji your visit is most welcome, but I must ask why you have graced us with your presence?"

Kenji just shook his head.

"You don't have to be so formal with me for I bring you good news. It seems that my nephew has become quite taken with your beautiful young daughter after he found out about her love for him."

Hiashi tried to hide his look of extreme happiness. One of the only things he ever wanted in life had just happened. He quickly forced the tone of his voice to that of not being surprised.

"Really, well I knew that Hanabi and Kenta would fall for each other if I pushed her in the right direction."

Kenji shook his head again.

"It was not my nephew Kenta."

"Then it was Akio who has fallen for Hanabi. He's a bit older then Hanabi but it could work."

"I'm afraid you have the wrong nephew yet again."

"You have another nephew?"

"Yes he is the son of my dearly departed younger sister and your 4th Hokage."

Hiashi was taken aback by this news.

"I was unaware he was even married, this son of his must be a fine young man to come from two great ninja. So this other nephew has fallen for Hanabi?"

It was all Kenji could do to keep from laughing. He really had little faith in his other daughter.

"No, but you are forgetting you have another daughter."

Hiashi nearly choked on his wine.

"Hinata!?"

Kenji decided to use this as an opportunity to have some fun with Hiashi.

"You sound surprised Hiashi are you doubting my nephew's taste in woman?"

Hiashi was now very uncomfortable.

"Of course not!"

"Good because you should be proud of what a fine and beautiful young woman she is and my nephew is damn lucky to have her, that is if you give your blessing to marry her to my nephew."

"…….yes…..of course he has my blessing to marry my daughter."

"Good, because she is coming with my nephew and myself on our way back to my village for the wedding ceremony and his training to become the next Grand Master."

Hiashi's eyes nearly flew out of his head.

"He is to be the next Grand Master!?"

Kenji just smiled.

"Yes, your daughter will be the wife of one of the most power ninja on earth and she will train along side him so that she will be just as strong as he is. Unfortunately I have no more room on my ship to take you or the rest her family to see her get married, but I will send you a fine dowry for giving us the honor of having your daughter be a part of our family."

"Where is Hinata?"

"She is with my nephew packing for her trip and will be with you shortly to say goodbye. Now if you excuse me I have to get the ship ready for us to come aboard. Thank you for your hospitality and good bye."

Kenji went to leave but Hiashi stopped him.

"One more thing before you leave, could you tell me the name of your nephew that is so taken with Hinata?"

Kenji smiled even wider. He could see that Hiashi was one of the people who thought little of Naruto and it filled him with glee to tell Hiashi exactly who his most favorite nephew, who was going to be the next Grand Master, was.

"Of course….. his name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Kenji walked out leaving Hiashi passed out on the floor.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hinata awoke to find herself lying on her bed with Naruto beside her going through her dresser putting her cloths in a bag. The first thing to come to her at that moment was a sense of overwhelming joy that the events of a few hours ago were in deed true and not just some wonderful dream. She was engaged to Naruto. The thought filled her with warmth that she could feel in her very soul. It was so weird though that Naruto had just asked her to marry him when yesterday he was going on and on about wanting to marry Sakura. Could Naruto just be using her as a last resort? No, what she felt from Naruto when he kissed her and proposed was a realization that she was the only one he wanted to be with. When they kissed there was no doubt in his mind, she could feel it. Now the only thing she could think of was why was Naruto putting her stuff in her travel bag?

"Naruto? What are you doing?"

Naruto looked over to see that Hinata was awake and gave her a smile that made Hinata almost melt.

"Oh you're awake. I'm sorry for going through your things without asking, but Uncle Kenji told me to have your bags packed before he is finished talking to your dad."

"Why do my bags need to be packed are we going somewhere with your uncle?"

"Well…you heard about me being the grandson of the Grand Master and how I'm going to be the next Grand Master right?"

"Of course I did, it was all Shino and Kiba could talk about."

"Well, I have to travel to the Village of Heaven to meet my family and train right now and you are coming with me. You see Uncle Kenji says that my grandfather would like to see me married before he dies and the rest of the family wants to meet you as well."

"But Naruto, we've only been engaged for 2 hours, don't you think things are going kind of fast?"

"Normally, yes things are going to fast, but Hinata you and I are not a normal couple. We are one of the few couples in the world who are actually meant to be together. All those years we were not together were painful for you right?"

"Yes they were painful Naruto."

"I know that now and every second that we are not together is painful for me now to. Hinata this is one of the few cases where rushing into marriage is actually going to be good for our relationship. I want to be with you Hinata and for once in my life things are actually going perfect for me. I want you to be a part of my new perfect life…will you?"

"Naruto, you know you never have to ask that. I'll always be with you."

"Great. I have your bags packed now so why don't we say goodbye to your dad."

Naruto takes Hinata's bag and flings it over his shoulder, he then holds out his other hand for Hinata. Hinata blushes and holds Naruto's hand and together they walk out of her room.

Hiashi and Hanabi were waiting for them near the entrance of the house. He was still getting used to the fact that Naruto was now not only the husband to his daughter, but also one of the most powerful ninja in the world. It was a lot to swallow. Hanabi on the other hand was very happy for her older sister and that Naruto finally noticed Hinata after all these years. She was the first to say something to the new couple.

"Goodbye big sister I know Naruto will make you really happy and you'll love his family. Say hi to Kenta for me, he's really cute and nice, but what daddy never got was that I only like him as a friend. I hope now he'll stop asking me to keep hitting on him. Besides he's already in love with this girl from the Village of the Mist. So just say hi for me."

"I'll do that for you, goodbye Hanabi."

Hanabi runs off leaving them with Hiashi.

"Neji is waiting to say goodbye to you with the rest of Naruto's friends by Lord Kenji's ship. I just wanted to say goodbye to you and (He cringes a bit)….Lord Naruto alone. First of all I know that I don't have to worry about you taking care of my daughter because Lord Kenji has assured me that you will be well taken care of. I just want you to know that you have made me very proud today Hinata and that I give you my complete blessing. You are a great ninja. I love you very much and I want to see grandchildren."

Hinata threw her arms around Hiashi crying.

"I love you to father."

Naruto also threw his arms around Hiashi.

"Oh come here dad!"

Hiashi's face was now eight shades of purple. This was the most uncomfortable he had ever been in his whole life. Hinata and Naruto finally let go of Hiashi, said their goodbyes, and made their way to Kenji's ship where they found everyone waiting.

Kenji walked up to them.

"Well everything has been loaded on to the ship so you can say your goodbyes to everyone now, I'll just wait."

Sakura and Sasuke came up to them.

"Well Naruto I can finally admit your better than me. You now have every advantage over me: You're the one who killed the Akatsuki leader, you're from a more prestigious family, and you're not going to be marrying Sakura. See every advantage. I guess you want to rub it in now."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and hugged him.

"Are you kidding Sasuke you and me are like brothers and I would never make family feel bad, that is if you want to be my brother?"

"Ok Naruto I'll be your brother, but you've seen the way I treat my brothers right?"

"Goodbye Sasuke."

"Goodbye Naruto."

Sakura turns to Naruto.

"Naruto I'm so sorry that you and I never worked out."

"Don't be I'm not. If we had gotten together then I would have never gotten together with Hinata, besides I'll admit now that you and Sasuke make a much cuter couple then you and me."

"Thanks Naruto."

"Don't mention it and remember if Sasuke and I are brothers, you're my sister."

"Goodbye Naruto."

"Goodbye Sakura."

Shino and Kiba approached Naruto and Hinata.

"Naruto I can't believe that you finally got a clue and fell for Hinata. You know if you didn't fall for her soon me and Shino were going to flip a coin to see which one of us was to marry her."

Hinata all teary eyed said.

"Oh thank you guys I always knew you cared."

"Well I relieve you two of that obligation, because me and Hinata are going to be very happy."

Shino speaks up.

"We know that Naruto."

Hinata hugged them both.

"Goodbye you guys I'll miss you."

Shino and Kiba both said goodbye and allowed Neji, TenTen, and Rock Lee to say farewell.

"Goodbye Naruto you were a good friend and a powerful opponent. Normally I would say that I will train hard to surpass you, but Guy Sensei said that with the training you will receive that you will be unbeatable."

"Don't worry Lee I'll always need a sparing partner."

At that moment Guy appeared out of know where.

"Lee!!!!!!! You hear that!! The Grand Master wants to use you as a sparing partner!!! You will have to train hard just to take his punches!! Now 1000 laps around the village now!!

"Yes Sensei!!!!!! I will train hard to take those punches like a man!!!! Bye Naruto!!!

Lee and Guy run off leaving everyone else thinking that the two of them really need a life.

Neji turned to Naruto and Hinata.

"First of all let me say I'm sorry once again. I have always called you two weak and now fate has made you mightier then I could have ever dreamed of.

Hinata hugged Neji.

"I forgive you and so does Naruto."

"Yea I can't stay mad at you Neji."

"Naruto I know you'll make a good husband."

TenTen kisses Neji.

"Speaking of being a good husband did you know that Neji and I are getting married as well."

Hinata and Naruto at the same time yelled.

"What!?"

"Yea I gave her the ring last night we haven't told anyone yet."

"Well congratulations."

"Just don't tell anyone ok."

"Fine we won't."

Neji and TenTen wished Naruto and Hinata off and then Gaara, Temari, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru approached them.

"Naruto it's too bad you got engaged before you and I could have some fun."

"That's ok Ino I think Hinata and I will have enough fun for a lifetime and besides don't you already like Choji."

Choji almost choked on his chips.

"What!? You like me Ino?

"Well the thing is…….um….you see……I saw you use that jutsu with the pills and the wings on your back and you looked so bad ass that I've kind of been thinking about you a lot lately"

"You really think I looked bad ass?"

"Well you don't look bad ass now."

"I see so you only like me when I'm thin is that it!"

"Yes!!!! That's all I ask Choji is that you just be thin for me. Am I really being that selfish to want a thin husband?"

"You want to me to be your husband?"

"I never said that."

"Yes you did Ino. Fine you want a thin bad ass husband, than I have a few demands of my own to discuss with you. Bye Naruto I have to go, Ino and I have to go plan our future."

"But Choji maybe if we just……."

Choji took Ino and carried her off.

"So Shikamaru if this day has taught me anything then I should be asking you when you and Temari are getting married."

"You don't have to because Temari and I are not "getting" married…..we already are married."

Normally Hinata and Naruto would be surprised by this, but the way today was going this was not at all surprising.

"How long have you two been married?"

"About a year now."

"And you didn't tell anyone until now why?"

"I told my parents and her brothers, that was about it. I didn't think it was that important to tell everyone else."

"You do love her right?"

"Meh."

"What? What do you mean Meh?"

"All I'm saying is that I enjoy spending time with her, I enjoy talking with her, I enjoy sleeping with her, and I would die for her, but other then that I don't feel comfortable doing anything to mushy."

"Temari how do you feel about this?"

"I'm fine with it. I know he loves me and that he's too much of a lazy ass to tell me how he really feels."

"Gaara how do you feel?"

Gaara just turned his head and a rain cloud appeared over his face. Temari tries to speak for him.

"He's just being dramatic. Gaara is just a little uncomfortable with the idea of Shikamaru being a part of his family, but he'll get over it."

"She's right I will "get over it" in time. Lord Naruto I would like you to know that I wish you all the best."

"Thanks Gaara and please don't address me as a lord."

After Naruto and Hinata said goodbye to Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya they boarded the ship and Kenji took some time to say his own goodbye.

"Kakashi you have done well as a sensei and I know that Arashi would be proud of you."

"Jiraiya, Naruto told me about all you've done for him and I want to personally thank you."

"Ah Lady Hokage could you do me a big favor."

"What would that be?"

"Naruto told me about a ninja named Umino Iruka and since he happens to be away from the village right now, when he comes back please give him this letter from me."

"I will."

"Oh and one more thing are you sure you wouldn't want to come with me, we could do some things that would be illegal in 3 countries."

"No that's ok I'm fine right where I am."

"Ok…well bye everybody."

Kenji boards the ship and it takes off into the sky with everyone waving goodbye. When the ship is out of view Jiraiya turns to Tsunade.

"You know Kenji could have given you a night of sex so unbelievable you would forget your own name."

"How would you know and why is it so important that I sleep with him?"

"Let's just say that the women who have sex with Kenji are usually more open to new ideas with other guys."

"Lucky for me I will never have sex with him."

She thought for a moment and then asked.

"Jiraiya, you really do believe that it would be the best sex of my life?"

"Remember that feeling you got when he kissed your lips…well just think about how good it would feel if he kissed your…….

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

After Hinata and Naruto were finished waving goodbye to everyone and the ship had taken off into the air, they joined Kenji in the main cabin of the ship.

"What do you guys think of her?"

"Who are you taking about Uncle Kenji?"

"The ship Naruto, what do you think of the ship?"

"Oh it's really nice, I can't believe it can fly."

"It's all about minerals Naruto. The stones placed on all four sides of the ship are what make it fly. Now let me show you around. This is main area that connects all the other rooms of the ship together. Through that door is the bridge of the ship. Through that door is the dinning room which connects to a kitchen. That door leads to the crew's sleeping quarters and those doors are the bedrooms for us. This ship is smaller then the others so there are only two bedrooms. One for me and one for you and Hinata. Both bedrooms have their own private bath connected to them."

Hinata began to blush at the thought of sharing a room with Naruto. Naruto also felt a little odd with the idea.

"Um Uncle Kenji, how long will it take to get to the village?"

"Not long Naruto, we should reach the village by morning."

"Can we talk for a moment in private Uncle Kenji?"

"Sure Naruto. Hinata why don't you go see your room and make yourself at home if you need anything the crew will help you."

"Ok."

She walked through the door to her room and Kenji and Naruto were left alone.

"So Naruto what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Uncle Kenji why did you put us in the same room with only one bed?"

"Naruto don't tell me I have to give you the talk about the birds and the bees. Ok well when a man and a woman love each other they…

"I already know about SEX!!!!!!!!!!"

"Then why are you so uptight?"

"I don't know I just don't think I'm ready for it and what if she gets pregnant?"

Kenji took a pill out of his pocket and gave it to Naruto.

"What's this?"

"Just a little something to keep you from having any unwanted babies."

"What?"

"This pill works with the minerals in your body to stop the flow of your manly little ninja."

"The pill kills sperm?"

"No it just stops them from coming out. It's perfectly safe I use them and one pill will work for three years."

"What if I want kids?"

"Then you just wait for the three years to be up and during your training you don't want to have kids anyway."

"I still don't know if I'm ready to do this yet."

"Naruto look, I'm not going to make you and Hinata do anything you don't want to do, but I will tell you that if you two really do love each other you shouldn't stop yourselves from doing what comes naturally. I'm sure once you two get used to seeing each other exposed you'll find that sex can be really beautiful and fun."

"Ok Uncle Kenji I won't be uptight about sex anymore, but I still don't know if were going to go through with it or not tonight."

"Fine with me, just remember you have to take that pill with food so why don't we all have a meal before we turn in tonight."

"Great I'm starving."

The dinning room on the ship was very luxurious and Naruto and Hinata sat down to a meal that was truly to die for, but they both had other things on their minds than food. Even though he was very hungry the thought of taking Hinata into his bed, made Naruto wish the meal was over sooner so he could carry her away into sexual bliss. Hinata also was having trouble eating due to the anticipation of spending the night next to the one she has loved all these years. Both their faces were red and they could barely even look at each other during the whole meal. Finally they said goodnight to Kenji and found themselves alone and in a very romantic bedroom. Never have they ever been in such a comfortable room and felt so uncomfortable in their whole lives. Naruto decided to say something.

"Why don't we take a bath? You know, to get more relaxed."

Hinata would have rather kept her cloths on, but something inside her told her that it will be alright to be naked in front of Naruto and besides part of her wanted to see Naruto naked to. She began to undress and Naruto took that as a sign to undress as well. The sight of Naruto's rock hard body was enough to free Hinata form some of her nervousness. Her eyes fell over his whole body and she didn't care if he knew she was looking at him. Naruto also had a hard time keeping his eyes to himself. Hinata was beautiful, the shape of her body was perfect, she had bigger breasts then any girl in the leaf village ever had. Naruto wanted her badly, but he knew better then to rush things.

They made their way into the bath area and Naruto turned the knob to fill the tub.

"Hinata why don't you sit on my lap and let me wash you while the tub is filling."

She knew exactly what he was up to. He just wanted to feel her ass up against him. She knew and she did not care, she wanted Naruto to touch her. She sat on his lap and he began to soap her up. He also began kissing her neck which she loved. When he got to her breasts he kissed deeper and gently fondled them. Naruto loved her breasts; they were soft, big, round, and firm. Hinata also liked having Naruto touch them, he was gentle and she was so horny that he could fondle them until the end of time and she would not care. It was then that she felt something poking her in the butt and realized exactly what it was. She got scared for a moment and left Naruto's lap. She turned to face him and saw that Naruto's penis was fully erect.

"It's ok Hinata look, it likes you."

She giggled a little and Naruto guided her hand to it. She began messaging Naruto's penis then she put her lips to it and sucked gently. It did not take long for Naruto to orgasm and he was surprised to see that the pill actually worked. They then got into the tub and Naruto kissed her neck again and also he started rubbing her clitoris. Hinata could really get used to this. Naruto was using some of that special jutsu that Kenji taught him before dinner. He couldn't use it as well as Kenji did on Tsunade, but Hinata had no complaints. After Hinata had an orgasm they got out of the tub and made their way to the bedroom. They lay on the bed kissing deeply. Hinata's hands felt every inch of Naruto's body and his hands did the same. Finally Naruto got on top of her and went for insertion. This hurt Hinata, Naruto was a big guy and Hinata was just a virgin. Naruto's kisses did make her feel better though. When Naruto was all the way in he commenced thrusting. He tried to be as gentle as he could, but blood was running down her leg.

"I'm sorry Hinata."

"Don't be, It'll feel better in a little while."

She was right in a few minutes the blood was replaced with the warm fluids of an orgasm. She was starting to feel a lot better and asked Naruto to thrust harder. Naruto gladly did as he was told. After 40 minutes of intense love making Naruto finally was out of steam. Naruto gave Hinata one last gentle kiss and then they just lay there in each other's arms. Hinata felt so at ease with Naruto now. She had just shared something with him that got rid of the tense feeling she always got from being around him. She knew she could be herself in his presence without receiving judgment from him. Now they were truly one with each other.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto awoke to find Hinata lying on top of him. Her body was light so he didn't mind it at all. The feeling of her on him was actually the best feeling in the world. She was soft and warm and her smell was something Naruto wished he could rub over his whole body and he just might. It did not take long for Hinata to wake up as well. Naruto didn't know if it was the warm sunlight coming from the window or the warmth of Hinata's body, maybe it was both. Ether way Naruto was really aroused.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

Hinata kissed Naruto and he began kissing her neck.

"Hinata do you want to have sex with me again?"

Hinata giggled and started kissing his neck as well.

"Naruto you know you never have to ask that."

This time sex was not as painful for Hinata as it was her first time. Naruto's penis went in with no trouble at all and this time Hinata was on top. Naruto just lay back while Hinata moved back and forth she then gave Naruto a small love bite. Naruto decided to roll her over so he could be on top and then he gave her her own love bite. After it was over they took a few minutes to collect themselves before getting dressed and walking to the dinning room to greet Kenji good morning.

Kenji immediately noticed that the two of them took his advice, but decided to say nothing about it.

"Well good morning you two. Did you sleep well?"

Kenji said this while trying not to laugh. Naruto just tried to act normal.

"Yes Uncle Kenji we slept fine."

Hinata turned red. She just now realized that Kenji could have heard them in the next room and that they both had red marks on their necks.

"You two might want to cover those up before we get to the village and meet the rest of the family."

Naruto smacked his forehead. How could he have been so stupid?

"Don't feel embarrassed you two. I've had to hide them from my dad all the time. I have some make up in my room that will conceal them in no time."

"Thanks Uncle Kenji."

"In the mean time you two should eat something. We will be at the village in a half an hour."

Hinata and Naruto did as they were told and after they had finished eating the ship began to dock at the Village of Heaven's landing platform where a group of people were waiting to greet them. The village was the most spectacular thing Naruto and Hinata had ever seen. It looked more like a city then a village with statues and large buildings as far as the eye could see. Everything was made of stone, with bridges and walkways in and out of the buildings. The Grand Master's palace was most breathtaking part of the whole village. It was huge and marvelously built. It was like a combination of a traditional Japanese castle and a castle from the meddle east. Hinata, Naruto and Kenji got off the ship and three beautiful women approached them.

"Welcome back Kenji."

"Did you have a safe trip?"

"Where is Tsunade's child?"

"Wow not all at once please you'll all get a chance to meet Naruto."

"Is this him?"

"Yes this is Naruto."

All three of them mobbed Naruto and hugging him and looking him over.

"Oh he is so handsome."

"He looks just like his daddy."

"You are just the sweetest child I've ever seen."

"Take it easy sis you know his limbs don't grow back. Naruto let me introduce you to these crazy ladies I call sisters. These are your aunts; Manami, Minako, and Misaki."

"It is nice to meet you."

Kenji then motions to a young 12 year old boy, a boy with glasses around Naruto's age, and a beautiful 23 year old woman to come over and say hello.

"Naruto these are your cousins. This is Minako's son Kenta."

"I'm happy to meet you Naruto."

"This is Manami's son Akio."

"I am honored to finally meet you honored cousin."

"And this is Misaki's daughter Natsumi."

"Hello Naruto, your mother and I were very close and I hope we can be just as close."

"It is very nice to meet all of you."

Naruto could not believe how nice everyone was. They all looked at Naruto like they already knew him for years. Naruto felt out of place. This was the first time in his life that he had a family and it was a lot to get used to. It did not take long before they all noticed Hinata. Natsumi was the first to ask.

"Naruto is that your girlfriend?"

"Yes everyone this is Hinata."

All three of Naruto's aunts yelled.

"CUTE!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh Naruto she is so pretty."

"You have good taste in women."

"What family is she from?"

Kenji tells them.

"Believe it or not she is Hyuuga Hiashi's daughter."

"What!?"

"None of us knew he had another daughter, especially one this cute."

"I'm very happy to meet all of you."

"You are just too precious, but there is no need to be so nervous we like to think of you as family to."

"More then you know Misaki. She is going to be Naruto's wife. And we need them married before his training."

"It that so Kenji, well I guess I can come up with a wedding in a few hours. We did it for Tsunade."

"That's right and my little girl made a beautiful bride."

Everyone turned to see an old man in long white, gold, and blue robes. Naruto could not believe how similar he looked compared to the 3rd Hokage only he was much older.

"I take it that you are Tsunade's child are you not?"

"Yes I am."

Naruto said nervously.

The old man took Naruto and hugged him. Naruto could feel the old man's overpowering love. Tears ran down his cheeks.

"I finally have part of my daughter back to me."

Naruto didn't want the old man to let him go. All his uneasy feelings about being the odd one in the family went away. The love from the old man made him feel like he was truly family, like he was really welcome in this village. It was not long before Naruto was also in tears.

"Father why are you out of bed? I thought you weren't feeling well enough to travel to the landing platform."

"Nonsense Manami I will always have the strength to come see my grandchildren. Now what's this I hear about a wedding?"

"Naruto and Hinata are going to be wed this evening."

"And what a beautiful young girl she is. Naruto you and your bride shall wear the wedding robes that have been passed down through our family for ten generations."

"Thank you Grandpa."

"Yes thank you very much Lord Saionin."

"Please dear I hear enough of that from the members of my court; you can call me Grandpa as well."

"Oh yes thank you Grandpa."

"Hay pops, Manami, Misaki, Minako can I speak with you alone for a while. Naruto how about you and Hinata go unpack. Your cousins will show you to your room."

Hinata and Naruto left with his cousins leaving Kenji to speak with the rest of the family.

"My son what is it you needed to say to us?"

"Well pops it's about Naruto. By now you've noticed that he and Hinata are soul mates."

"Yes we all know that. How long have they been together?"

"A day and a half."

"What!?"

"Well he didn't know she loved him until yesterday I brought them together. You see I told Naruto that you wanted to see him married."

"I do but I never told you to go and find him a woman."

"I had to. Finding out about his parents only made what he went through as a kid hurt more. You see Naruto had a horrible childhood due to the fact that people were afraid of the fox demon his father put inside him. People have been putting him down his whole life and up until now he has done an incredible job suppressing his pain. Unfortunately knowing where he came from has opened deep scars on his soul and going through the training alone might make the pain consume him. That is why I want Hinata to train with him."

"Are you out of your mind Kenji, there can't be two Grand Masters and the training might kill her."

"That's enough Minako, I think Kenji has a point. Soul mate draw power from one and other and I know Naruto will protect Hinata from death at all costs. I think we can trust her with the power of Grand Master, but Kenji do you think that even her love is enough to keep the pain from consuming him?"

"It has so far. Sleeping with her seems to clam his mind, he's slept with her at least twice before he came here."

"Kenji is sex all you think about?"

"Hey sex is vitality!"

"Manami, Kenji, stop fighting. Kenji has a point being with someone you are in love with makes you feel rejuvenated."

"Then we should give them at least a week for their honeymoon before the training."

"Agreed, so let's get this wedding underway shall we."

Kenta, Natsume, and Akio led Naruto and Hinata down a long corridor. The inside of the palace was made of marble and long pillars held up the ceiling.

"By the way Kenta, Hanabi told me to say hi for her."

"Thank you Hinata, you know for the longest time I didn't even know she had a sister."

"Yes my father was never really proud of me."

"Well I think he's crazy, you're a very beautiful girl Hinata I'm almost jealous."

"Thank you Natsume."

"I'm just surprised that your father never tried to set us up. I would have loved to have married you. Oops I'm sorry Naruto."

"It's ok Akio I'm not mad she's a good woman who I'm lucky to be with."

"Well here is your room, before the wedding starts we should get the two of you ready."

Even though they only had three hours to prepare Naruto's family was able to organize a wedding that was truly spectacular. Naruto and Hinata were dressed in very fine silk robes that although they were very old were still stunning. They were brought to the village temple where a crowd of people were waiting for the royal wedding to begin. The people of the village loved it when a member of the Grand Master's house got married. It was a time for the whole village to celebrate together. It also meant work for businesses in the village, for the palace needed a great many of services from them to hold a wedding. Naruto was amazed at how quickly everything was prepared. He and Hinata were led into the temple were the priest was waiting for them. He performed a traditional Japanese wedding ceremony. After it was over they were led to a room with a huge balcony overlooking the whole village were a large feast was prepared. Naruto and Hinata could not get over the beauty of everything.

"Normally during a wedding we would eat with the whole village in the main room of the palace, but we didn't know how comfortable you would be with all those people around so you will dine with just the family while the village dines in the main room."

"You feed the entire village Uncle Kenji?"

"Yes we don't like to exclude anyone during our celebrations."

Everyone in the family sat down to what was a most incredible meal and while they ate and drank Hinata and Naruto told them about their lives and they told Naruto and Hinata their family history.

"Wasn't that a wonderful ceremony? I wish my husband was here to enjoy it."

"Where is your husband Aunt Misaki?"

"He and Manami's husband Nori are out fighting demons and will be back in three months."

"What about Aunt Minako's husband?"

"He's no longer with us dear."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's ok he died saving the Village of the Mist and I miss him dearly but this is not the time to be thinking about sad things."

"She's right you should be thinking about your honeymoon. Now we gave you a very cozy room which has its own hot spring. I think you two will be very happy. Your honeymoon will be a week before your training starts."

"What exactly are we to do for a week."

"I think you already know what you can do."

"But for a week strait."

"If you need anything just ring for it but other then that I think that wine your drinking will keep you busy."

"The wine?"

"Yes there is a vine that grows in the palace which has very special grapes that we use for wine. You both looked so tense so we decided to give you and Hinata some so you would have a good wedding night."

"What does the wine do?"

"I think you already now."

It was true Naruto and Hinata now knew exactly what the wine did and it was then that Naruto realized that he wanted Hinata……now!

"Naruto it's ok go have fun."

They excused themselves and made a b line strait to their room. When they got to it they made every precaution to take their robes off without tearing them off and lay them down neatly. Then they ran right over to the bed. Naruto had never been so horny in his life. Nether had Hinata. They did not even need foreplay Hinata was already really wet. Every kiss every thrust was like magic. Every time one of them orgasmed they only wanted the other more. It was never enough. They just wanted more of the each others body. Aunt Minako was right Naruto thought to himself, enough of this wine and they could do it for a week strait.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto.

As Hinata and Naruto emerged form their training chamber; bruised, scared, and bleeding, they were surprised to find Naruto's uncles Nori and Katsuro waiting for them.

"Where is Uncle Kenji? He usually is here to meet us after each training session."

"We're sorry Naruto but, Kenji and the rest of the family are with the Grand Master right now. Our wives sent us to wait for you until you emerged form the chamber."

"What's wrong?"

"It's the Grand Master. I'm afraid that he only has a few hours left in this world."

"What!? Grandpa is going to die in a few hours!? He said he was fine when Hinata and I last entered the chamber."

"He didn't want you to worry. This was the last week you had to train. When he passes on the ceremony will begin for you to take his place. You and Hinata must come with us quickly. The Grand Master has already said his goodbyes to the rest of the family and wants to speak with you last before he dies."

Naruto and Hinata quickly followed Nori and Katsuro to Lord Saionin's bedroom where everyone else was waiting outside crying. Naruto and Hinata did not even have time to say anything to them before they were led into the bedroom and the door closed behind them. Lord Saionin's room was huge and pictures of a beautiful young woman with long silky looking black hair covered the walls. Naruto and Hinata walked toward Lord Saionin's deathbed and looked down at the frail old man who looked back at them and smiled weakly.

"I'm glad to see that you survived the training."

"It was the longest three years of my life Grandpa."

"It was long for me to when I had to go through it, but you and Hinata have proven yourselves to be very strong of will indeed. Hinata my dear I just want you to know that I could not have been happier to have you as my granddaughter. You are wonderful girl who has just gone through something that only a handful of ninja have tried let alone survived. You are now one of the most powerful ninja of all time. That is something that no one can ever take from you. Be strong and happy my child and please take good care of my Grandson for me."

"Thank you Grandpa I will."

"I know you will my child, now please leave myself and Naruto alone. I have much I need to say to him before I die."

Hinata gave both Naruto and Lord Saionin a small kiss on the cheek and with tears in her eyes left the room. Naruto then turned to his Grandfather.

"Grandpa, who is the super cute girl in all the pictures?"

"I'm not surprised you don't all ready know that. I keep all her pictures in my room. I know that is selfish of me, but I do not regret what I have done. She was your mother Naruto."

Naruto stared at the pictures, his eyes fixed on what was his mother. Tears began to roll down his face as he gazed at the woman who gave him life.

"She was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. She was so kind hearted that everyone didn't even care that I loved her the most, because they loved her the most as well. As she grew older she became very powerful. She was always a small girl, but she could punch through iron. When she went through the training to be Grand Master I knew she would change the world. Then she met Arashi and her days turned to that of pure joy. I loved your father like my own son. He was very good to your mother and that made me happy. The happiest I have ever been was when we found out she was pregnant. Your birth was going to be a celebration that would have lasted a year. Tsunade and Arashi would have been the greatest parents a child could ever ask for. (Lord Saionin then got very serious.) That was until _they_ got involved and had the fox attack the Leaf Village."

Naruto began to feel angry, angrier than he has ever been in his life. He made a fist so tight that blood pored from it.

"Who are _they_ Grandpa?"

"_They _are the five Demon Lords. They knew that your mother was going to mean trouble for them. She went to the Leaf Village to give birth to you. So they took advantage of her condition and sent the fox to attack the Leaf Village while she was giving birth to you, causing her to die. Then your father died sealing the monster inside you."

Naruto searched his inner self to find the fox within him.

"_FOX!!!!!!!!!! Were you sent by five demon lords to kill my mother!!!!!?"_

"_Yes young one. Lord GinToro told me that your mother meant less food and that the rest of the Lords wanted her dead."_

"_Where can I find them?"_

"I don't know, but if you want to kill them my power is your power."

"_Why would you help me?"_

"_Because your blood lust is now my blood lust."_

Naruto returned to normal and looked right at his Grandfather with a look of pain and sorrow.

"I take it that the fox was able to confirm what I told you."

"Yes Grandpa he did."

"My child, listen to me. What you do as Grand Master is completely up to you. Just because you know that they took your parents and my daughter away from us is no reason to foolishly run head long into a war with them. Many Grand Masters have tried and failed. You can live your life as peacefully as you want. But I know that the pain you feel goes far beyond just that of losing your parents. They took something more from you I can feel it and it is for that reason that I believe that by sending the fox to kill your mother they only planted the seeds to their own destruction. Countless people have met their end due to the villages they attack and the wars they create in the shadows. Please be smart when trying to kill them. Don't make revenge your whole life try to kill them in ten years. If you can't kill them in ten years please promise me you'll stop trying."

"I will Grandpa."

"Good. Before I die I want you to know that I love you Naruto, I love you just as much as I love your mother. I'm so sorry for not trying to get to know you sooner. Please be happy my child. I have laid out my whole village at your feet. Tonight you will be Grand Master. I can finally die with the knowledge that I've left all that I have accumulated in the hands of someone who can use it to change the world."

Lord Saionin gazed up at Naruto one last time and then shut his eyes forever. Naruto waited fifteen minutes to let all that had just happened sink in before he left the room to tell the others of the Grand Master's death.

End of Chapter 8 __


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto.

While the people of the Village of Heaven mourned the loss of their leader, the people of the Village of the Leaf were going about their lives as normal. As normal as the Village of the Leaf can get, that is to say. Sasuke and Sakura had had their fairy tale wedding. She and Ino decided to get married at the same time and both of them fought over who made the prettiest bride. Now Sakura was shopping for groceries with her baby in a sling warped around her shoulders. Being married to Sasuke was a lot different then she had dreamed of. Sasuke was really hard to be happy around. He was somber a lot of the time and never got excited about anything. He did help out with the house work more then she did. He did take her to places and events that made her happy. He could be romantic when he really tried. The only thing that Sasuke lacked was the one thing she wanted more then anything, PASSION! Sometimes Sakura did not want to be made love to. She wished that Sasuke would jump on her and take her to heaven! Sasuke never did anything like that. Sometimes she wondered if Sasuke even found her sexy. That's not to say that the sex was bad, it's just that Sasuke never really got into it. At least her marriage to Sasuke gave her this beautiful child. The baby boy that Sakura held in her arms was everything she could have ever asked for. Spending time with her child was more fun then spending time with Sasuke. At least her baby was happy all the time. Sasuke never so much as looked at his own son! I give him a beautiful baby boy and he just gets more depressed, Sakura thought to herself. Come to think of it maybe he didn't want a son maybe he wanted a daughter. She never thought of that. She never asked Sasuke what kind of gender he wanted or even if he wanted a child at all. All she knew was that she wanted a baby boy ever since she was a girl and Sasuke gave her the most wonderful little boy ever. So maybe things aren't so bad. Sakura picked out some vegetables, some beef and some fish and paid for them. Tonight I will put Hattori to bed, make Sasuke a nice meal, draw him and I a nice bath and try to put a smile on his face even if it kills me!

Ino sat at her mirror brushing her hair. In the background you could see Chouji stuffing his face as usual. Ino did not mind this. Before they got married Chouji and Ino made an agreement. When they were having sex and when they were out in public together, Ino made Chouji use a jutsu that compressed and folded his fat to make him look and feel thin. Chouji then made Ino learn Tsunade's jutsu for making herself young and beautiful all the time. They have been happy ever since. Ino wanted to be young and beautiful all the time anyway, although she thought she might have gone a little overboard with her breasts. In an effort to be the prettiest ninja of all Ino used the jutsu to give herself monster breasts. She thought about making them smaller but even though Chouji never said anything she knew he really liked them that way. Besides it took a lot of energy and chakra to fold all of Chouji's fat. He put himself through a lot of physical stress to be thin for her, so the least she could do was make herself as sexy as possible. It was worth it. Chouji was so handsome when he as thin. Under all that fat was a rock hard muscular body that Ino needed to touch often. Sometimes Ino wished that Chouji was more romantic and that their relationship wasn't just about sex, but then again what's wrong with mind shattering orgasms every night. All Ino knew was that she was happy and even though their relationship was a not some deep spiritual one she was still happy. Chouji made her feel good and she knew she did the same for him so what was so wrong with that? They got married, had three children, and were still having a great time being married. Ino was just sick and tired of people saying that their relationship was entirely based on looks and would not last. She knew it was based on looks, but how could they think it was not going to last. Sure she and Chouji spend more time with their friends or their children then with each other, but they still have fun when they were alone together. Ino decided to stop thinking about weather or not she and Chouji were going to last. Chouji treated her very well and for that he deserves some fun. She got up and walked over to Chouji and gave him a sweet little kiss. Chouji then used his jutsu to compress his fat. He stood up and held Ino tightly. He loved the feeling of his chest up against hers. Her face was perfect in his eyes and he loved to stare and marvel at her beauty. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. They both then started feeling up every inch of their bodies while kissing wildly. During intercourse Ino thrashed about on top of him. Chouji could stay hard even after his own orgasm, so he lay there and gazed at her until she was finished. They're all a bunch of fools, Ino thought to herself, I wouldn't give this up for anything.

Shikamaru and Temari lay in bed in each others' arms. Temari liked it when Shikamaru held her. Unfortunately he did not hold her often and when he did tears would run down his face. She always wondered about that. She would ask him about it and he would tell her he doesn't remember crying at all. It turns out he was asleep when he cried. She never heard of sleep crying. All she knew was that when the tears came he always held her closer and she got this overwhelming sense of being needed. Shikamaru was so hard to figure out, he never bought her flowers or candy, he didn't like to celebrate their anniversary, and he didn't like going out to do anything. However, he always listened to everything she said, he never judged her, she never had to tell him to do something twice, he would look at her with these eyes that showed unending love, he made love to her in this soft gentle way that gave her this great feeling, and on her birthday he would get her the perfect most thoughtful gift and plan something for her that made it so unbelievably special. She never even had to tell him what she wanted planed or what to get her (She never even had to hint) he just knew. Temari felt guilty. There would be times when Shikamaru would be so good to her, she felt bad that she could never do the same for him. When they first started dating Temari did not think that in a million years being married to him would be this good. She had serious doubts when he asked her to marry him. First of all she could not believe he asked her at all and then when they got married he started treating her a million times better then when they were dating. Temari decided to put it out of her mind. Shikamaru was a good husband and her very best friend and that's all that matters. She lay her head on Shikamaru's shoulder, held him tight, and went to sleep.

Neji and Tenten were laying on the sofa in their living room. The two of them were never much for conversation. They didn't like talking to each other and that's not because they hated each other. They both believed that talking in a relationship was over rated. They just wanted to share silence together. Besides talking to Neji was too much work anyway. The two of them did not get married because they were madly in love with each other. They weren't even dating. Neji just wanted a family and Tenten wanted to be with Neji. So things worked out. Tenten knew Neji loved her, he just said it with silence. Neji married her because he knew her well enough and her personality suited his needs. Their marriage was like a pot of boiling water. It started out cold but after they got used to each other it warmed up, but they would never be able to talk to each other. Silence was all they needed to be happy in each other's company anyway. Neji lay behind her on the couch and ran his hands down her body. Tenten had a nice sporty body that was just perfect for Neji, but the one thing Neji loved more then anything else was her lips. Tenten had these shapely lips that Neji desired greatly. Neji was never really that interested in sex, but one look at Tenten's lips with maybe a little rouge on them could easily get him in the mood. In Neji's eyes, Tenten was the perfect wife. She was strong, sapportive, and had subtle traditional beauty that was not overdone like Ino. He never told her this, because he never felt he had to and he was right. TenTen always knew what Neji was feeling and right now he was feeling the urge to make love to his wife. He started to kiss her neck.

"Could you rub my back for me?"

Tenten could feel Neji's naughty smile burn into the back of her neck. Neji only wanted sex on rare occasions, but when he did Tenten was in for the best sex ever. They removed all of their cloths and Neji turned on his stomach. Tenten then got on his back and began rubbing his shoulders. Neji was really enjoying this. He tried to not let himself sacrum to sexual desire a lot of the time, but letting it happen every now and then was an incredible feeling. Neji rolled over on his back.

"Now you can work on the front."

Tenten smiled and began to stroke Neji's penis. Neji laid back his head and closed his eyes. So fucking good, he thought to himself. When she was done she stared into Neji's eyes.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"Yes, kiss me."

She went to plant a kiss on Neji when Neji turned her over so he was on top. They kissed passionately and then Neji drove his penis in to her and proceeded to thrust powerfully. Their lips did not separate for one moment during their love making, until finally Tenten had to shake herself from the kiss to let out a load moan of pure pleasure. Neji and TenTen looked at each other. Neji then spoke.

"I love you."

"Neji you know I don't need to hear you say I love you, I already know you do."

"I know that. I just wanted to say it to you because I felt like it."

TenTen planted a small kiss on Neji's forehead and then they both fell into a deep sleep.

End of Chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto.

Lord Saionin's funeral was massive. Everyone in the whole village cried for the loss of their leader. It was as if their own father had died. Lord Saionin's body lay on a slab of marble and was carried through the village by four Demon Bane Guardians for everyone to see. Kenji informed Naruto that this was what a funeral was like for all Grand Masters. Naruto's body would one day be put on that same slab of marble and carried through both the village of Heaven and the Leaf. It was so the people could all get one last look at him before he was sealed forever.

"I'm glad my body will never have to be paraded through town like that with everyone watching."

"And I have to Uncle Kenji?"

"Yes Naruto, because as Grand Master your body becomes a symbol of strength and wisdom for everyone and seeing that symbol one more time puts the people's minds at ease. Besides, most consider a funeral like this to be a big honor."

"How far will they take him?"

"Until he reaches the tomb. You on the other hand will also be carried through the Leaf Village and the village of anyone you are really good friends with."

"My body has a long trip then."

"First you have to become Grand Master. The funeral is pretty much over. We can not follow the body to the tomb. When pops is finally sealed you will be bestowed with the power of Grand Master, then you have to talk to the people of the village. After that you can do with your power as you see fit."

It was five hours before the body of the old Grand Master was finally lied to rest. Naruto was led into a room and told to stand still while servants put his grandfather's armor on him. Naruto's face was dead serious, but as they put each piece of armor on him tears rolled down his cheek. Naruto was then led to a massive balcony where everyone in the whole village was looking up at him cheering his name. Naruto was glad to see Hinata, who was also in royal Demon Bane Guardian armor, standing on the balcony waiting for him. He would not be able to face that many people without her. He walked out into the open air were he was met by his uncle, the rest of the Guardians, the ministers, and the Mineral Forge Master who since the beginning of the village has had the power to proclaim who is the Grand Master.

"Step in front of me young master."

Naruto did as he was told. The Forge Master then took out a piece of cloth and in it was an ear ring. He then turned to the crowd.

"This ear ring bears the mark I have chosen to be the symbol of this young man's dynasty. All those who will be chosen by him to be the Guardians of this village and others will bear this symbol so that everyone will know that it is Naruto who made them great. This symbol will be recorded in history so that when people look back on the events of this era of time they will know that Naruto made them so. As Forge Master only I know how to make this ear ring and others like it. This ear ring is like a crown so never take it off. My father forged your Grandfather's ear ring. I wish I would have had the chance to forge your mother's, it was going to be beautiful. A lot of what I was going to put in your mother's is in yours, but I know that you are just a little different as all of us are. This ear ring is the first I have ever made. Please take care of yourself so that I don't have to make another one anytime soon."

He takes a knife out of his pocket and pierces Naruto's ear and then puts the ear ring on him.

"You are now what all other ninja can only dream of. You are the symbol of a shinning Village in the sky, whose duty it is to keep villages all over the world safe. Now all that you do affects the world. Now people of the Village of Heaven please welcome your new Grand Master!"

Naruto steps forward and everyone immediately bows to him. Naruto then gives his speech.

"I have only been in this village for three years. You are all the nicest people I have ever met. None of you are starving or have to deal with war. This village is perfect and I am prouder than I have ever been to be a part of it, but that is why I can't stay here and rule. I will always be Grand Master and I will be there for you when ever you need me, but right now my home village needs me more then any other village. I want to be Hokage so that I can help the less fortunate. People who were not lucky enough to be born in this village. But before I become Hokage there are still some things I have to do as Grand Master. There is something out there that has been destroying the lives of everyone, even the people of this village. I speak of course of the Demon Lords. I have felt the wrath of them first hand and I promise you all that as my first act as Grand Master I will hunt them all down and make their corpses unrecognizable to anyone!"

Silence fell over the people of the Heaven Village. Naruto thought he might have gone a little too far until the people broke out into a load cheer and then they chanted his name as loudly as they could. Naruto then walked away from the crowd back into the palace. Kenji and Hinata followed him.

"Well kid you really got the people stoked. Those were big words, but can you pull it off?"

"I'm positive."

"I don't think you know what you're getting in to. The Demon Lords live in palaces that are hidden really well. It would take decades to find one. Then when you find it you have to fight your way past 3000 to 5000 demon solders each one as strong as a Jounin, the lord's body guards who are much stronger, and then you have to fight the Demon Lord himself! Demon Lords have a lot of tails Naruto! As Grand Master you and Hinata could probably kill the Demon Lords if the two of you really give it your all, but you will need a lot of Guardians helping you to get through the rest. The problem is that we can't spare any. It's all we can do to protect everyone from all the attacks as it is. If we go on the offensive there will be no one lift to protect the other villages. If you want to train more Guardians you really have to be careful. For one thing the training could kill them and it's not about weather or not they are strong enough it's about if they want it bad enough. Then if they survive it's about weather or not we can trust them with that kind of power! Now Naruto for this kind of mission you would need ten good Guardians. Do you know ten ninja that you think are good enough to survive the training and who you trust not to stab you in the back?"

"No I don't, but I do know 12. Hinata we're going back home."

End of Chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata arrived in Konoha to find only Temari and Shikamaru waiting for them. Naruto was surprised that Sasuke and Sakura didn't even show up to greet them. On second thought Naruto did ask the Leaf Village not to give him a huge greeting. It was hard, because the elders of the village wanted the whole village to celebrate the arrival of the Grand Master. Fortunately, Tsunade was able to convince them that Naruto would feel uncomfortable with a huge crowd and that he was on an important mission that didn't need attention drawn to it. Naruto was just disappointed that Sasuke and Sakura weren't with him right now.

"Well well I never thought I would see the day when you and Hinata would be the strongest ninjas in the world. You two look good."

"Thanks Shikamaru."

"Don't mention it. So you guys want to get something to eat before we meet with the others? We have more then enough time. Everyone else is off doing missions anyway."

"Is that why Sasuke and Sakura weren't here to meet us?"

"Yes that's pretty much it."

"So you and Temari are the only ones not doing missions?"

"I'm on leave from doing missions and Shikamaru is too lazy."

"Oh yea that makes sense, I'm just surprised you had the strength to do this mission."

"Just for that you have to pay for lunch….Grand Master."

"That's ok I can afford it."

Naruto pulls out a bag filled with gold, silver, diamonds, and jewels.

"Wow it would take me and Shikamaru years to earn half that!"

"Well Demon Bane Guardians can make this much with one mission. The missions are the most dangerous in the world and the training to become one could kill you, but there are some perks."

"You got that money from a mission then?"

"Actually, since I'm Grand Master this is just my pocket money. Hinata carries the same amount with her as well."

"So you could fix it so that Shikamaru and I could make that kind of money."

"I'll get to that later right now I want ramen."

"Naruto that is not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Ever since people found out that the Grand Master's favorite restraint is **Ichiraku's****the place has been packed. People come from all around to eat there. I'm afraid that the only way for you to get any ramen without being mobbed is to order it."**

**"Then let's order some."**

**"But I want to eat in a restaurant."**

**"I want to eat in a restraint as well."**

**"I see there is no arguing with you two, so what restraint did you two have in mind?"**

**"Tamari always wants me to take her to the Toad's Head, but I can never afford it."**

**"It's also booked for months in advance, but I'm sure there is a table for the Grand Master and his guests."**

**"You want me to take you to that snooty restaurant and buy you an expensive meal?"**

**"Naruto we've had a long journey and it would be nice to eat somewhere comfortable. Besides it would be nice to treat our friends to something they don't get to have normally. Maybe we can get a table in the back where it is quiet. "**

**"Ok Hinata you make a good point I guess I can eat anywhere, I am hungry enough." **

**The four of them walked into the Toad's Head and sure enough they were able to get a table right away. The owner wanted to give them the best table in the restaurant, but Naruto insisted on something more private. After the meal Temari and Hinata excused themselves to go to the restroom. When they walked through the restroom door Temari walked over to the mirror and began applying rouge.**

**"Your so lucky Hinata, you have such a perfect face you never need to **wear make up."

"Well I don't think you need to wear any ether, do you wear it because Shikamaru asks you to?"

"No he doesn't care if I wear any at all. I just wear it sometimes because I want to look more beautiful for him; it's really just something to make me feel better."

"Why is that?"

"Well when we first started dating he was never really that interested in me and one day after I had already left Konoha to go back home he just shows up. He looked like hell and he had tears in his eyes. He walks up to me and gives me the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. He then asked me to marry him. At first I was really freaked out, but then I looked him right in the face and I felt this overwhelming feeling that he really did love me. When I said yes he put his arms around me and gave me the best kiss I've ever had. Ever since then he has been really good to me and sometimes I feel bad that I can't be as good to him."

"I don't think he would want you to feel bad Temari."

Back at the table Naruto and Shikamaru got talking to each other.

"So I see that you're still a Chuunin. That's too bad you could easily be a Jounin."

"Well I just don't feel like going through the hassle, although I do go on Jounin level missions with Temari if I feel she will be in a lot of danger."

"About that, what is with you and Temari? I was shocked to find out you two got married. I thought you said she was more trouble then she was worth."

"She was, but now I think she is worth anything even (Shikamaru sighs and shudders) pushing my body passed its limits and (He sighs and shudders again) applying myself.

"So what happened to change your mind?"

"I don't know. When we were dating I just didn't care one way or another if our relationship worked or not. One day Temari left to go back home to the Sand Village and I knew I wasn't going to see her for months and I just didn't care. I felt she was too beautiful for me anyway. Then one morning I woke up and the first thing I did was vomit. I just woke up and started throwing up and when I finally stopped I got this feeling like I was never going to be happy again. I felt like hell. This was the worst feeling I've ever felt in my life. I just remember wanting to be with Temari. I went out and bought the most expensive ring I could afford. Then I trekked for three days and nights with no food or sleep until I caught up with her. I asked her to marry me and she said yes. When I held her the feeling I felt then and there was unsurpassed by any feeling I've ever felt. I love her Naruto and as long as I'm with her I will be content with my life."

"Would you do anything for her?"

"Yes I wouldn't even think about it."

Hinata and Temari arrived back at the table a little while later.

"Naruto where is Shikamaru?"

"I gave him some money and sent him to pay for the meal he'll be back in a few minutes. Temari, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"When Shikamaru holds you in his sleep does he weep?"

"What!?"

"I did not mean that as an insult. I'm just asking if you notice him crying in his sleep some nights."

"Yes he does sometimes, but why do you ask?

"My uncle told me about this. Shikamaru's soul mate must be dead."

"What!?"

"When someone's soul mate dies before they have ever met, the person goes through a horrible depression until they find someone to project all the love they would've felt for their soul mate on. This is called a shadow soul mate."

Tears started to bead up in Temari's eyes.

"You mean Shikamaru doesn't really love me!"

"Of course he loves you he loves you with all his heart. It's just that now that his soul mate is gone you have to be the one he showers his everlasting affection on. He will love you even after death and they will be real feelings. All you have to do is be with him and he will do whatever it takes to make you blissfully content."

"Is it the same love that you and Hinata have for each other?"

"Yes the very same."

"Now I feel worse than ever, because I can never show that I love him as much as he loves me."

"Don't worry about it Temari. You're doing so much for Shikamaru just by being with him. I'm sure you can make him very happy by doing your absolute best. Just remember that there are some things a shadow soul mate just won't do because they are still mourning for his or her first soul mate."

"Like what?"

"He doesn't like to celebrate your Anniversary does he?"

"No he doesn't. Will he ever?"

"Yes someday he will. You just have to give him time."

"Ok Naruto I'm sure Shikamaru and I will be fine."

Shikamaru finally comes back and sits down.

"Well I paid for everything so if there is nothing else for us to do here then I think we should make our way to where we were going to meet everybody."

Temari puts her arms around Shikamaru and kisses him.

"What was that for?"

"Because I'm very thankful to be your wife."

He leans over and whispers in her ear.

"I'll be indebted to you forever for letting me be your husband."

He gives her a small kiss that felt so good to Temari that it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Naruto and Shikamaru left the restaurant with their wives clinging to their arms, thinking to themselves of how blessed they have both been.

End of Chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto.

All of the young ninja of the leaf village were finally gathered together. Even Gaara was there and like the rest of the group he had no idea why Naruto had summoned them all together. When Naruto and Hinata entered the room everyone was in shock. They both looked so different from the two young ninja that had left three years before. Everyone had all changed of course, but Naruto and Hinata looked very different. Naruto carried himself with much more authority and was very serious. There was an overwhelming sense of power from him. He looked strong and, even though the young female ninja didn't admit it, handsome. Hinata seemed to have gone through an even bigger transformation. Hinata looked much more confident and proud. She carried herself in a way that made them all thankful she was on their side. Everyone even Gaara and Sasuke could not get over how beautiful she was. She and Naruto looked so natural together, they complemented each other nicely. Naruto then spoke.

"I want to thank everyone for showing up because I have a favor to ask of all of you. I have spoken to Tsunade and she has given me permission to recruit you all in my village's Grand Demon Elimination Task Force. You will all report to my ship where you will then be taken to the Village of Heaven for three years of training and then you will go on a campaign led by me to purge the five Demon Lords from the world. Any questions?"

Everyone was blown away.

"Naruto you want us to fight Demons?"

"Yes Shikamaru that's exactly right all of you."

"Do any of us have a choice?"

"Yes Chouji you all have a choice, I don't want anyone doing this if they don't really want to."

"We would be Demon Bane Guardians right Naruto."

"Yes Gaara, you would all be Guardians. You will gain power like you've never dreamed of and I would pay you well for your services."

"Power like we've never dreamed of Naruto?"

"You don't believe me do you Sasuke? Well I'm telling you the truth. The three years of training can make you much stranger then if you have trained normally. You would be stranger, faster, and the limitations of your jutsu's would be a thing of the past."

"I think you've spent way to much time in the clouds Naruto. Do you really expect us to believe your story about us being able to kill demons in three years?"

Sasuke then felt someone close behind him. Naruto is still right in front of the group, but Sasuke hears Naruto's voice whisper in his ear. "I don't know Sasuke you tell me."

Sasuke turns around and sees nothing and then turns back to Naruto at the front of the group.

"Holy shit, that had to be a jutsu."

"No Sasuke, I did not see any hand signs that was pure speed."

"So have I convinced any of you to join me?"

"I think you've convinced us all."

"Even if it could mean a very painful death?"

"I think we can handle anything a demon can throw at us."

"I meant the training might kill you."

"What!?"

"I think I should be up front with you guys. The training is only for those you can make it on seer will power alone. If you want to survive the training you have to really want it bad enough. You all know how muscles and bones work right? In order to make muscles grow you have to tear them. If you want to be taller you break your bones and then reposition them and allow the bones to extend. The training is like that only instead of a bone it's your very being. Your body, mind, and soul have to be broken and then repositioned to gain extra power. It breaks your body's limitations literally. The process is very painful and if you can't handle it you will die."

"So all we have to do to gain power over all other ninja is go through three years of blinding pain and torment?"

"Yes."

"I think we can handle that."

"Speak for yourself I'm not going. It sounds too troublesome."

"That's too bad because I'm coming and so is Gaara."

"Temari please don't do this I only wanted to……Ah crap……Naruto I guess you should sign me up for the blinding pain thing to."

"Great looks like were all together again. Gaara are you sure you can come with us? You are Kazekage."

"It's ok my brother said he could take over for me until I get back and I know he'll do a good job because I said I would kill him if he didn't."

"Well um…….good."

After a day of traveling on one of Naruto's much larger air ships the Village of Heaven was almost in full view and the ship was ready to dock.

"Wow Naruto that's the Village of Heaven? It's beautiful."

"I still can't believe you're the Boss of all this."

"Yea well I hope you enjoy your stay here as much as you can. That is when you're not training."

"I have always wanted to come here since I was a child. I consider myself most fortunate to have befriended you my Lord."

"Gaara, would you quit it with the formalities. I'm still the same guy I was three years ago and…….(sniff sniff)….um…Gaara…are you wearing cologne?"

Gaara suddenly went red and started acting really nervous.

"No…um…I'm not wearing anything……stop looking at me like that!"

Temari walks up to them.

"Is that your best outfit Gaara and wait why do you smell good?"

Gaara got redder and was now looking a little shameful.

"That is none of your business Temari, can we just talk about something else?"

"Ok fine we're docking anyways."

The ship docked and everyone disembarked from the ship. Kenji and a beautiful young girl were waiting for them. The young girl was small and had very delicate features. She had a sparkling smile that could make anyone fall in love with her. She had red hair and a tattoo on her forehead that was the Japanese word for sex. She had to be around same age as everyone else.

"Welcome everyone to the Village of Heaven, I believe you already know that I am Naruto's Uncle Kenji and I'm here to show you all to your rooms and get you ready for the training."

"Uncle Kenji who's the girl with you?"

"Oh that's right Naruto you and Hinata were not introduced to all of the staff members that run the castle. This is Bara she and her family have been serving our family for generations. I told her I didn't need her help today, but she insisted on coming with me to meet the new Guardians."

"Yes that's right I just wanted to meet you all and help you carry stuff."

"That's great you can help me with……."

Before Ino could finish Bara pushes her out of the way and heads toward Gaara.

"Can I help you carry a few things or can you carry them yourself you big strong man."

Gaara went completely red, smiled, and said.

"It's ok I can handle my bags myself, I wouldn't want you to strain yourself."

"I think I can help you carry one thing."

She reached down and grabbed Gaara's groin.

"I see your balls have finally dropped."

"I've missed this Bara."

"Oh poor baby, having to live without my touch for so long it must have been hell."

"It was."

"I never stopped loving you Gaara."

"After you I could never bring myself to love another girl."

"Can anyone explain what the hell is going on!?"

Gaara looked really ashamed.

"Don't feel bad sweety you did nothing wrong just tell them the truth."

"When I was just a child and the Demon Bane Guardians had to be called in to take care of a few demons they would bring servants with them for support and Bara was one of them. She was there to help out her parents and she must have thought I was cute because she would sneak out of bed and cuddle up with me and we would do things."

"What kind of things?"

"She would play with my um….um…you know….down there."

Everyone all at once just yelled

"Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Temari then said.

"I guess that explains why when ever the Guardians were here you were always in bed by six o'clock."

"Yes that is why I want to make her my wife."

Naruto starts laughing.

"You can't be serious."

Bara suddenly changes from a sweet little girl to a dark wide eyed psycho.

"Don't laugh at him I love him and if you don't love him I'll kill you and if you do love him I'll still kill you so I would play me very carefully."

"Isn't she great guys?"

Everyone was too horrified to move and then Naruto said.

"I don't know Gaara we'll answer that question after we're all done shitting our pants."

"Sorry Naruto I forgot to tell you she gets like that sometimes."

"Don't worry about it Gaara. Alright everyone your training starts tomorrow, Hinata and I will show you to your rooms."

"Gaara will be staying in my room."

"And I'm not going to stop him, ah Gaara will you be comfortable with Bara tonight?"

"Very."

"Ok well you'll go with Bara and the rest of you can come with us."

Bara led Gaara down the hall ways to her bedroom. Gaara felt his heart beat faster and faster with every step. They got to the bedroom and Bara opened the door for him. Gaara walked into a cheerful bedroom with very snug surroundings. All of a sudden he heard several dead bolts lock behind him. He turned around to see Bara with a very naughty grin on her face and a key in her hand.

"My door has 28 locks and only one key…..ops (She tosses the key out the window).

"Bara I need to tell you that even though I have been waiting for this moment for what seems like forever, I'm actually kind of scared."

"Don't worry, you know I always take it slow and I wouldn't do anything that made you uncomfortable. Just relax and tell me exactly what you want and don't be afraid to ask me to do anything. Just know that I love you ok."

"I love you to."

Gaara and Bara made love that night. For the first time in 14 years Gaara was at peace. Her touch soothed his soul and clamed his mind. He felt safe around her. Her embrace was better than any sand shield. She was the first girl to ever truly care for him and not fear him. When they were young her touch made him feel better about who he was. All those years without her were what truly drove him mad. Now he was with her again and this time he would keep her touch with him for all time.

The 12 young ninja that Naruto had chosen now emerged from the training chamber for the first time in three days. Luckily none had died, but many were shaken up. Naruto and Hinata were there to meet them and help some of them to their feet. Kiba leaned on Naruto and put his arms around him in an effort to stand on his own feet.

"You weren't kidding when you said it would break your very being. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm alive!!!!!!!!! The feeling won't come back into my legs but I'm alive!!!!!!"

"So Naruto is it over?"

"No Choji it's not over yet. This was just the first session. You go in for three days and rest for three days. When you break your body, mind and soul, you have to then rest so that they can expand past what they once were. You guys now get three days of rest."

"Just what are we supposed to do for three days?"

"Well Sasuke the first thing you should do is report to the medical ninja and get your body fixed it should only take them a few seconds. Then I would suggest getting a good meal into you because you've all had nothing to eat for three days. Then you need to find a way to rest your mind and soul."

"And just how are we supposed to do that?"

"A lot of the other Guardians suggest having sex, that's what Hinata and I did."

"Sex! Sex!! Naruto my mind feels like scrambled eggs, my whole body has a very sharp, cold, exhausting pain that I can only assume is my very soul bleeding, and I'm covered in my own blood!! And you expect me to be in the mood for sex after something like this!"

"Shikamaru may I suggest you try some of this wine? It's really good."

"Wine Naruto? You think wine is going to help. What is so good about this wine?"

All of a sudden Hinata's face turned bright red. She lowered her head timidly and tried hard not to say anything. You could tell she was trying hard not to say what she wanted to say, until finally she blurted out loudly.

"IT MAKES YOU WANT TO FUCK FOR HOURS!!!!"

Everyone looked at Hinata with huge wide eyes. Everyone's mouths were wide open. Suddenly Sakura screams.

"GIMME THAT WINE!!!!!!!"

She grabs the bottle right out of Naruto's hands and pours it down Sasuke's throat. Sasuke stops her, but only after swallowing half the bottle.

"Sakura what the hell, why did you…………(Sasuke's right eye starts twitching.)……………..Sakura…….listen carefully because this is important………..we need to go to our bedroom…………….NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He grabs Sakura and starts running. Kiba then puts up his hand.

"Um Naruto that's all well and good for everyone who has a girl, but what are me, Shino, and Lee supposed to do?"

"You guys can always use my grandpa's concubines."

"No offense Naruto but I don't think I want to gum one of your grandpa's old concubines."

"Daisuke!"

A young man in his thirties walks in.

"Yes my lord, what is it that you need?"

"Daisuke, could you please go get Akemi, Aya, Emi, and Sakina."

"Right away my lord."

A few minutes later four very beautiful girls showed up. Akemi was 21, she had a wonderfully well rounded body, gorgeous pink hair, and soft pale skin. Her face made her look very young and she glowed with an angelic aura of beauty. Aya and Emi also glowed with an angelic aura around them. Aya was 18 and was shorter then Emi. She had purple hair that came down to her sholders. Emi was 23 and had long blond hair. Both of them were not as endowed as Akemi or Sakina, but their bodies were toned and very much in shape. It looked obvious that they were both very flexible. Sakina did not need an aura. Her beauty seemed more natural then the other three girls. Their beauty was modified by a jutsu. Sakina was 23 and had much larger assets then the other girls. Her skin was darker and she had long brunette hair. Shino instantly noticed the curves of her body. Shino wanted her. Rock Lee was spellbound by Akemi; she was prettier then Sakura.

"Guys these are my grandfather's concubines. Let me introduce you to Akemi, Aya, Emi, and Sakina."

"Akemi you are as beautiful as fresh fallen snow, I will protect you until the end of time."

"Lord Naruto, I think I'm going to have some fun with the one with the big eyebrows."

"Just try not to spoil him for other women."

"Naruto all I need are two bottles of that wine and two concubines and I'm good."

"Kiba I think Aya and Emi can help you with that."

"That's right Emi and I may not have large breasts, but we do know over 128 sexual positions and can execute them flawlessly. So how about it you bad dog, do you want to come play with us?"

Kiba immediately started barking and panting like a dog.

Aya started laughing.

"Good boy."

Shino walked up to Sakina.

"Tell me something, do you like bugs?"

"Only if they like me."

"Be careful Shino she is Bara's older sister."

"I'll be fine with that."

"Good, so everyone else is fine then. Alright Hinata and I will leave the rest up to you guys."

Months started to go by quickly and each and every Shinobi started growing in power. They all became faster and stronger. They could manipulate their jutsus in ways they have never dreamed of. One day Rock Lee came out of the chamber in really bad shape. Naruto ran over to help him out.

"Lee you ok?"

"Better then I've ever been."

"You look terrible."

"I feel terrible."

"Then why are you so happy."

"I opened the 8th gate."

"And?"

"I'm alive!!!!! I can open it without dying!!!!"

"That's great Lee."

"That's not the half of it. (He pulls Naruto close.) I know Genjutsu and Ninjutsu."

"Show me."

Although Lee had limited chakra, he was able to pull off some jutsus that up until now he would never have been able to do at all. Lee used this to combine chakra control with his Taijutsu. Lee was not the only one who learned a new purpose for old jutsus. Choji learned to use all of his jutsus with muscle instead of fat(Which made Ino very happy). The three years were now over and Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen, Rock Lee, Temari, and Gaara now stood before Naruto and Hinata in full Demon Bane Guardian Amour. Each and every one of them also had to be tattooed with Naruto's dynasty symbol. Not too many of them had a problem with that. Naruto stood up to speak.

"First I want to thank you all for going through all that. I know it wasn't easy, but I just want you to know that it is not going to get easier from here. What we are about to go through could take ten years."

"Ten years! Naruto, why do you want these Demon Lords dead so badly?"

"Because they sent the Fox after our village. The Demon Lords masked its presents from the Guardians and sent it after my mother. In her condition she was too weak to put up a good enough fight and it injured her so badly she died giving birth to me. Then it went after the Leaf Village because it was near by and the Fox sensed an opportunity to get food. Then my father stopped the monster by sealing it inside me and since then everyone has treated me like I was the Fox. There is something else you all should know. The Demon Lords start wars to gain food. I learned a couple of years ago that the Demon Lords can control the minds of governors and magistrates and even powerful ninja. Neji your father died because of that."

"What!?"

"Why do you think the ninja who tried to kidnap Hinata failed? A real cloud ninja would not have been caught so easily. The Demon Lords were trying to start a war, but they failed because of your father."

"I see…(Neji face was filled with pain)…..Naruto I guess I should thank you for giving me the opportunity to skin those sons of bitches alive. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow. Uncle Kenji and the rest of the Guardians will continue protecting the villages and you guys will travel with me and Hinata looking for leads to were their palaces are located."

"Then what do we do?"

"We wipe them off the face of the planet."

It was a quiet night. The palace of GenKai one of the great Demon Lords came into full view as a giant bird demon with a little house on its back flew toward it. The bird landed and GenKai himself walked out with his two body guards. He was puzzled as to why no one came to greet him. A sense of puzzlement was replaced by a sense of worry when he entered the palace. The palace walls were covered in blood and the severed limps of his servants, solders, and body guards littered the floor. GenKai ran to his main chamber and found Naruto and the other ninja waiting for him.

"Greetings Lord GenKai, you weren't home so we just let ourselves in. Hope you don't mind the mess."

GenKai tried to run, but Shikamaru's shadow jutsu kept him in place.

"Please don't leave I have something I've been meaning to give back to you."

In the still darkness of that quiet night, GenKai's scream could be heard for miles.

To be continued.

Writer's Notes: Thank you to everyone who has read this fanfic and everyone who will read it. Please send in your reviews. If you liked this fanfic then you should be happy because there is a sequel to this story. Thank you once again to everyone and the next installment in the series is entitled "_Naruto: Seeds of a Broken Childhood_."


End file.
